Raichi : Remember Me?
by untitled page
Summary: "Raichi itu siapa, sih?" / "Ingat aku?" —dia selalu berada di belakangmu. /warning!horror gagal.


Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi bercat putih. Halamannya masih rindang, ditemani pohon sakura yang sedang mekar di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya aku tak mau kembali ke sini. Namun, warna merah muda bunga sakura menggoyahkan keteguhanku. Papan bertuliskan "Nichiuri TV" membuatku terngiang akan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku mengeratkan dekapanku. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menjalar melewati leherku. Aku merinding sebentar. Aku melihat ke sana-kemari, memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku kembali melangkah dan mengingat tujuan awalku ke sini. Pintu besi yang kokoh itu pun kutatap dengan mantap. Perlahan, pintu itu terbuka. Aku terperangah senang, namun ketika sosok itu terlihat, mataku membulat sempurna.

"Ingat aku?"

* * *

 **Now play** │ _Secret of Whysteria — Oliver [Vocaloid]_

* * *

Genre : horror

Rated : T+

 _"Raichi itu siapa, sih?" / "Ingat aku?" —dia selalu berada di belakangmu. /warning!horror gagal. Sequel to [Raichi : Who?]_

 **Disclaimer** : Aikatsu! © Bandai Namco.

 **Warning** : OOC, AU, _typo_ , alur gaje, bahasa _absurd_ , _horror_ gagal, dll.

 _A/N : pairing kayaknya nggak ada, tapi sedikit hint nih :3_

 _Don't like don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Raichi : Remember Me?]

/number 2/

"Juri-chan!" panggil seorang pria setengah baya yang kukenal sebagai pak produser. "Aku tak menyangka kau datang ke sini lagi!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu,"

Aku yang mendengar ucapan pak produser hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung setelah sekian lama,"

Pak produser juga tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Ng.." Mataku mulai bergerak menyapu setiap sudut studio. Banyak gadis cantik yang sedang pemotretan, salah satunya adalah model terkenal.

"Produser.." panggilku pelan, membuat empunya gelar menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Studio ini masih berjalan?" tanyaku sambil menghela napas, agak heran dengan kondisi studio sekarang.

Produser agak kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Aku yakin dia agak tersindir. Bukannya merasa bersalah, dia malah tetap tersenyum, membuatku sangat kesal. "Tentu saja. Bahkan jumlah artis bertambah setiap bulannya," jawabnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Memang studio ini laris manis—"

"Karena kasus itu tak disebarkan," potongku cepat. "Iya, kan?" aku mulai sebal dengan sifat sombongnya itu.

Dia terdiam. Benar-benar diam, dan sepertinya agak panik. _Bagus, sepertinya kau mengerti._

Aku menghela napas, menatap kedua manik itu lekat-lekat. "Jujur saja, pak produser," ucapku dengan nada mengancam. Lelaki separuh baya itu terlihat agak menegang.

"Raichi itu siapa, sih?"

-o0o-

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumah. Udara yang mulai dingin membuat diriku agak menggigil. Langit mulai menggelap, membuat leherku agak merinding. Jalanan semakin sepi, hanya sedikit suara kendaraan yang terdengar. Aku kembali teringat dengan cerita produser tadi.

* * *

" _Jadi_ _seperti itu ceritanya," ucap pak produser mengakhiri ceritanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup, napasnya terasa tercekat. "Aku tahu itu salahku, tapi dia sendiri yang mengacaukannya!"_

" _Tapi kau bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang-orang!" teriakku marah. Kesabaranku sudah habis. "Semuanya mati karena kau! Kalau saja kau tak membuat drama sialan itu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!" lanjutku. Air mata mulai menumpuk di kelopak mataku._

" _Tapi, Juri-chan.." Dia berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi aku tak peduli, langsung kutinggalkan sosoknya yang sedang menyesali perbuatannya._

* * *

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, kesal. Aku ingin menangis, mengingat semua kejadian yang kualami selama ini. Gara-gara produser sialan itu..! Aku benar-benar membencinya! Semua orang mati gara-gara dia!

Aku kaget karena kakiku membawaku ke sebuah gang buntu tanpa sadar. Hawa dingin menjalar di leherku, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Di ujung gang itu ada tiga buah tong sampah yang penuh. Seketika saja, bau busuk menyergap indra penciumanku. Baunya aneh, lebih mirip bau darah dan bangkai. Entah kenapa diriku malah mendekati tong sampah itu, penasaran. Bayangan hitam tersibak, memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang cukup besar tergeletak di atas tong sampah.

 _I-itu..., Raichi?!_

Sosoknya tergeletak di atas tong sampah dengan kondisi menyeramkan. Bola matanya hancur dengan wajah yang dikuliti, tangannya patah dengan jari yang dipotong kecil-kecil, perutnya bolong dengan isi yang berhamburan keluar, kaki kanannya hilang dan kaki kirinya penuh sayatan. Yang membuatku yakin itu adalah Raichi tak lain karena surainya yang berwarna coklat.

Tanganku bergerak menutup mulutku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, air mataku tumpah. Masih merasa takut, aku berjalan mundur dengan pelan. Namun jantungku berhenti ketika tubuhku menabrak sesuatu. Aku menolehkan wajahku takut-takut. Mataku membulat, kudapati sosok yang selama ini kuhindari.

Dia menyeringai dengan wajah penuh darah. "Ingat aku?"

"KYAAAA...!"

Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tak peduli sepasang kakiku membawaku ke mana. Pikiranku kacau. _Tadi, tadi itu Raichi, kan?!_

Setelah beberapa jalan kulewati, akhirnya gerbang rumahku terlihat. Aku langsung lari ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya. Aku mengatur nafas sejenak, terduduk membelakangi pintu. Aku masih tak bisa mempercayai kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia kembali menerorku lagi?!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku terbagun dari dudukku. Aku sangat kaget, tak bisa menjelaskan siapa yang mengetuk pintuku dengan sangat kencang.

"Juri-neechan!" suara dari luar itu mengagetkanku. "buka pintunya, onee-chan!" aku semkain ketakutan. "ayo kita bermain, onee-chan!"

Aku bergidik ngeri. "Pergi! Duniamu bukan di sini!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Secepatnya, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Secepatnya juga, kukunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

PET!

Tiba-tiba lampu di kamarku padam. Gelap. Sial! Aku langsung merogoh saku kemejaku dan mengambil ponsel merahku. Aku berusaha menghubungi mama, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah mesin penjawab telepon. Aku baru sadar ketika jam menunjukkan angka 12 malam.

Keadaan hening. Tak ada suara aneh apapun dari hantu aneh itu. Tanganku bergerak menyalakan sistem senter di ponselku. Kuarahkan sinar dari ponselku, mengitari sudut-sudut kamar. Jantungku berdegup kencang, berdebar. Namun aku tak menemukan apapun. _Huftt.. hanya mati lampu biasa_ , benakku kembali tenang.

Sesuatu bergerak di balik jendela dengan tiba-tiba, menciptakan gemericik dedaunan. Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi. Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati jendela dengan berbekal ponsel. Debaran jantungku mengencang saat tanganku memegang tirai putih yang menutup jendela. Aku menyibaknya dengan cepat.

Debaran jantungku menjadi normal tatkala tidak menemukan apapun di balik jendela. _Perasaanku saja_ , pikirku positif. Namun yang membingungkan, rumah-rumah di sekitarku masih menyala dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kecil dengan wajah penuh darah muncul dari balik jendela. Mata merahnya berkilat marah. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Aku hanya bisa berjalan mundur dengan pelan.

Dia tertawa menyeramkan, menyeringai hampir merobek mulutnya. "Ingat aku?"

Seketika petir menyambar dan kilat-kilatnya menyentuh wajah Raichi. Angin berhembus, tirai tersibak dan jendela terbuka sangat kasar. Aku terduduk lemas. Dia langsung menyambar leherku, mencekiknya. Dapat kurasakan kuku tajamnya menusuk tulang leherku.

Tidak, aku bisa mati seperti ini.

.

.

.

"KYAAA...!"

Aku berteriak, bangun dari tidurku. Mengatur nafas, bersyukur masih hidup. _Hanya_ _mimpi_ , pikirku lega. Mataku langsung melihat ke arah jendela di pojok kanan kamar—tempat Raichi muncul di mimpiku—jendela itu baik-baik saja. Kaca tertutup rapat, dengan tirai masing menggantung setia. _Memang benar-benar hanya mimpi_.

Tak sengaja, mataku bertabrakan dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terletak di atas meja dekat jendela. Aku berjalan mendekat, meraih benda itu perlahan. Menatapnya dengan sendu, terlihat ada foto seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang yang sedang dirangkul seorang lelaki—mereka berdua tertawa. Aku mengelusnya, mendekapnya dengan rasa rindu. Air mata meleleh perlahan melewati pipiku. Itu adalah fotoku bersama Shurato, kekasihku. Dua tahun lalu dia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh hantu sialan itu—Raichi!

Lelah, aku terpaksa kembali lagi ke alam mimpi.

-o0o-

Kepulan uap dari 2 cangkir teh yang berada di atas meja menemani kedatanganku ke studio hari ini. Tanganku bergerak meraih satu cangkir teh yang berada di depanku. Memasukkan isinya ke dalam lambungku sedikit, menaruhnya lagi saat sudah merasa cukup. Kutatap orang yang menjadi lawan bicaraku sekarang—tepat di depanku.

Menghela nafas, menjadi pembuka pembicaraan.

"Semalam aku mimpi buruk,"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat kepala produser mendongak menatapku, menghentikan seruputannya pada teh yang tengah di pegangnya. Dia terdiam, lalu menaruh cangkir tehnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada mataku.

"Awalnya kukira sungguhan, ternyata tidak," ucapku lagi. "Tapi aku menemukan mayatnya di tong sampah dekat ujung gang," lanjutku. "Kuyakin bagian itu bukanlah mimpi,"

Dia memicingkan matanya. "Lalu?"

"Buruknya, di gang buntu itu, dia memberiku sedikit kejutan—lagi," lanjutku, sedikit penekanan. "Lalu dia mengejarku sampai depan rumah, untungnya tidak berbuat jauh,"

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Dan kau datang ke sini hanya ingin bercerita hal konyol itu?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Aku terbelalak kaget. "Bocah itu tak mungkin datang hanya untuk menganggumu. Dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini! Itu hanya ilusimu saja!"

Aku mengeram kesal mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menjelaskan siapa yang membunuh orang-orang studio dua tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku menantang.

"Maksudku, itu sudah dua tahun lamanya, dia tak mungkin datang lagi ke dunia ini!" sergahnya dengan nada tertawa, menganggap hanya lelucon belaka. "Mungkin waktu itu kau sudah bermimpi,"

"Mau bertanggung jawab?" tanyaku lagi, menantang. Lama-lama aku jadi kesal.

"Itu bukan salahku!" jawabnya tak terima.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak membunuh Raichi, semua ini tak akan terjadi!" balasku dengan nada marah. Aku benar-benar kesal. "semuanya.. tak akan terjadi..." Air mata mulai mengumpul di kelopak mataku. Semua ingatan tentang Shurato mulai berputar di otakku seperti kaset rusak.

Produser terperangah mendengar perkataanku. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal," ucapnya, lalu menghela nafas.

Kelopak mataku menutup sebentar. "Tapi permintaan maaf dan penyesalan tak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati,"

"Juri-chan.." produser memanggilku, namun tak kuhiraukan. Sebelum air mata ini tumpah, lebih baik aku pergi dari studio.

"Eh, Juri-chan!"

Aku terus berlari menuju rumah, dengan air mata yang berderai sedari tadi.

(—tanpa tahu seseorang tengah mengikuti bersamaan dengan bayangan hitam yang lenyap.)

-o0o-

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Lelah sekali, pusing. Iris mataku menangkap radio yang berada di atas meja sebelah kasur. Langsung saja kusambar radio itu dan menyalakannya. Ada salah satu saluran radio yang memutarkan lagu. Cukup membuatku tenang dengan alunan melodi yang lembut, hingga aku terlelap.

.

.

.

Bangun-bangun, langit sudah menggelap. Aku mengucek mataku, sedikit menguap. Kakiku melangkah menuju kamar mandi, pikiranku mengatakan lebih baik membasuh wajah.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, aku melangkah menuju wastafel. Memutar keran, air mengalir. Tanganku menampung air dan kebasuhkan pada wajah lusuhku. Sejenak kulihat cermin, wajahku masih berantakan. Kubasuh lagi. Dan saat kudongakkan kepalaku lagi untuk melihat ke arah cermin..,

"Ah!"

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan tak mendapatkan apapun di sana. Aku menengokkan lagi kepalaku ke arah cermin, tak ada siapapun di belakangku. Nafasku terdengar menderu. Oh, apakah hanya halusinasiku? Aku bersumpah melihat seorang bocah dengan wajah hancur tengah menyeringai ke arahku.

Sudahlah, mungkin hanya halusinasi. Buktinya, bocah itu tak ada, kan?

Cepat-cepat, kutarik pintu kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju dapur.

(—bersama sebuah seringai menyeramkan berwujud bayangan.)

-o0o-

Bibirku menempel pada pinggiran gelas kaca. Menelan air berasa melon ke dalam tenggorokanku. Mataku tetap fokus pada novel yang kubaca, sambil menaruh gelas dengan isi setengah ke atas meja. Pikiranku tenggelam dalam alur cerita novel roman picisan itu.

"— _malam ini adalah malam jum'at kliwon, yang dipercaya sebagai malam kesialan di mana berbagai macam makhluk berkeliaran bebas di alam kita—"_

Telingaku menangkap suara radio. Penuturan macam apa itu? Mungkin hanya paranormal abstrak yang sok bisa melihat makhluk apalah itu.

"— _jangan biarkan kau sendirian di rumah tanpa ada yang menemani, pastikan jendela dan pintu terkunci rapat. Jika tengah malam ada ketukan pintu, jangan dibuka! Bisa jadi itu adalah ketukan dari dimensi lain—"_

Mataku mendelik ke arah radio. Alisku berkerut, membentuk sudut siku-siku.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat jantungku berdegup kaget. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. _Mungkin mama sudah pulang_ , pikirku menepis pikiran buruk lainnya.

Kakiku melangkah menuju pintu. Kenop pintu kuputar, dan tak ada siapapun di depan sana.

"Lelucon konyol apa ini?" gumamku kesal. Aku kembali menutup pintu.

Aku berjalan menuju kasurku, merebahkan diri sesaat. Novel itu sudah selesai kubaca, dan sekarang aku bosan—aku belum mengantuk. Mataku melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 12 malam, tengah malam. Seketika telingaku menangkap suara aneh dari radio.

"— _berita selanjutnya,—zzzzttt—rrrtttt!—hari ini,—ZZZRRRTTT!—"_

Tanganku menepuk-nepuk permukaan atas radio, berharap tidak rusak.

"— _aku ada di kamarmu, Juri-neechan,—"_

Suara menyeramkan tiba-tiba keluar dari radio, membuat tanganku menjauh. Aku panik, langsung melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Tapi tak menemukan apapun atau siapapun. Bayang-bayang Raichi mulai memenuhi pikiranku.

"Uh... siapa yang mengerjaiku?" gumamku ketakutan.

SREEEKK SREEEKK

Diriku semakin terkaget ketika mendengar suara dari bawah tempat tidur. Seperti sesuatu yang digesekkan pada lantai. Kasar, memang. Tapi tak salah lagi itu berasal dari kolong kasurku.

Perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku pada ujung kasur. Dengan jantung berdebar, aku menurunkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah kasurku.

Pelan, pelan.

Sebentar.

Sedikit lagi.

Sampai!

Nafasku tercekat.

"Apaan, sih. Nggak ada apa-apa," ucapku lega, menghela nafas setelah melihat tak ada sesuatu apapun di bawah sana.

Aku pun merebahkan diri dan menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan, bermaksud ingin beristirahat.

"Ingat aku?"

"A-AH..!"

Aku langsung berlari menjauh dari kasur. Aku terduduk lemas di depan pintu. Sosok penuh darah itu bangun dari kasur dan menyeringai menyeramkan ke arahku. "Senang bertemu lagi, Juri-neechan,"

Nafasku tersengal. "Raichi! Kenapa kamu—?" aku tergagap, sangat kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Hehe, sepertinya nee-chan harus mengingat perkataan pria brengsek pacar kakakku itu.." jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar, hampir merobek wajahnya. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Karena perkataannya, aku mulai mengingat lagi.

* * *

" _Raichi itu siapa, sih?" tanyaku pada produser dengan tampang penasaran sekaligus kesal._

" _Kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Raichi?" produser balik bertanya padaku dengan tatapan serius. Pertahananku menjadi sedikit goyah. Tapi aku akan tetap bertahan. "Tentu saja," jawabku mantap seraya menganggukkan kepala._

 _Dia menarik nafas. "Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Setiap orang yang penasaran dengannya, maka—"_

* * *

—dia selalu berada di belakangmu.

"Akh!" suaraku tertahan ketika Raichi langsung mencekik leherku. Wajahnya yang hancur dan penuh darah itu menyeringai menyeramkan, matanya melihat tajam ke arah mataku. Tangannya terasa sangat panas. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa.

"Raichi! Kau—!"

Cekikannya semakin erat, bisa kurasakan kukunya menancap pada kulitku. Rasanya sangat panas. Raichi masih saja menyeringai, bahkan berteriak.

"Nee-chan sangat mirip dengan kakak! Ikut aku dan jadi kakakku, ya!"

Perlahan, kesadaranku menipis. Sepertinya aku akan mati seperti ini.

Selamat tinggal, dunia.

.

.

.

(—"Nee-chan sudah berhasil! Selanjutnya siapa, ya~? Ah! Tentu saja produser bodoh itu!")

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin?**

 **.**

Produser tidak diketahui identitasnya. Hehe, tapi series berikutnya bakal pada tahu kok.

Perasaan ni ff lebih pendek dari yang pertama, dan kalo diperhatikan, horrornya gk kerasa ya. /maafkan author terkena WB dan sibuk mengurus project fanfic lain. T T (nggak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hati author tersita oleh BTS dan BLACKPINK /eh)

Ini sebenernya author pernah nulis di buku, terus diperbaiki sedikit karena aslinya adegan cermin, radio, sm pintu tuh gak ada. Awalnya pas nengok ke kolong kasur, langsung ada Raichi. Makanya horrornya garing banget ya? Ya udah, author ubah lagi lebih horror. Trus kayaknya yang "Raichi Who" mau di repost deh, mau diperbaiki sedikit. Itu jelek banget sumpah, tulisan jaman bahela.

Oh ya, tuh ada tambahan lagu, kalo mau baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu itu dijamin tambah kerasa horrornya wkwkwkwk. (padahal aslinya sambil dengerin "playing with fire" /dusta nih authornya)

(sumpah, nyelesein ni fanfic tengah malem. Merinding sendiri wkwkwkwk)

Udah ya, mau _streaming_ dulu nih. Nantikan series berikutnya!

 **Review?**

000 **Raichi : Remember Me?** © **Amane Ruka** 000


End file.
